This invention relates to heterocyclic substituted piperazines, pharmaceutical compositions containing them and their use for the treatment of schizophrenia and other central nervous system (CNS) disorders.
The heterocyclic substituted piperazine derivatives of this invention exhibit activity as antagonists of dopamine D2 receptors and of serotonin 2A (5HT2A) receptors.
Other heterocyclic piperazine derivatives that are useful for the treatment of schizophrenia are referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,747, which issued on Sep. 27, 1994, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,357, which issued on Oct. 3, 2000. These patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Other piperazine and piperidine derivatives that have been stated to be useful as antipsychotic agents are those referred to in PCT patent publication WO 93/04684, which published on Mar. 18, 1993, and European patent application EP 402644A, which was published on Dec. 19, 1990. These patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.